


India's Song

by SebastianBaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Poems, Poetry, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianBaker/pseuds/SebastianBaker
Summary: A tragic love song.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	India's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life.

I saw you at the night   
Like a ghost you looked so tired   
I saw in your eyes   
The shadow of your pain   
The blood of your heart   
Your tears washed me like rain   
Now my love  
I'm cleaned  
I'm purified   
I live for your love   
I know things won't last forever  
And I hope that's fever could go away   
Cause I don't want to hurt you anymore.

Don't you know things won't last forever?  
Don't know things won't last forever?  
So why are you trying to fight against the time?  
You are hidden behind the fate  
You know it's too late   
To try to be brave   
To be brave like an angry wave.

I saw the infinity in your eyes   
When I didn't want to know another one  
I was covered for your shine   
For the lines around you   
For your kindness so rude   
For the chance to a new rule   
And I know things won't last forever   
But I hope one day dive into your ocean.

Don't you know things won't last forever?  
Don't know things won't last forever?  
So why are you trying to fight against the time?  
You are hidden behind the fate  
You know it's too late   
To try to be brave   
To be brave like an angry wave.

I thought you were my salvation   
My happy place  
I gave my heart to you and you've been broken it everyday  
I thought you loved me   
But you love another one   
I thought you moved it on   
And you proved me I was wrong.

Don't you know things won't last forever?  
Don't know things won't last forever?  
So why are you trying to fight against the time?  
You are hidden behind the fate.  
You know it's too late   
To try to be brave   
To be brave like an angry wave.

I know things won't last forever   
I'm not trying to fight against a lost cause  
I know it's too late to hide behind the fate cause I'm not brave  
No, I'm not brave.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little poem and I kwow that was sweet so drink water.


End file.
